Time Changes Nothing
by sonnybonns
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are. Basically, HS and might be a little dark, I haven't really decided yet.
1. Fate has a funny way of dealing with peo

Disclaimer:  Yup, they're all mine.  I bought it on e-bay for $2.  And if you believe that, I have this really great deal for you on oceanfront property in Arizona.  Cash please and in small bills.

Umm, but really this is my first fanfictiony thing.  I'm not a great writer; the muses just decided to attack me while I was trying to work on my term paper.  Great timing they got, don't ya think?  I'm not sure where this story will go (again up to the muses), but it will have some weird stuff in it, so be forewarned.  And if anyone feels like beta-ing this, I would really appreciate it.  

Also, I have read so many fanfics in my time on here, that I might have been really influenced by some people's writing.  If you recognize something that's yours, please just tell me and I'll credit you with it.  I don't want to be accused of stealing, but please consider it the ultimate form of flattery.  Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 1:  Fate has a funny way of dealing with people.

She didn't want to go back.

Seven years in a place can leave you with great memories, or it can scar you for life.  While she could say that the first six years had been great, it had gone seriously downhill after Voldemort was gone.  Things always seem to go wrong just when they should be going right.  But she was used to that.  How great can things get for a girl like her?

Hermione was a bookworm.  Dork, geek, nerd, freak; you get the point.  She was ostracized by her peers, but that is to be expected when you can prove their stupidity without even breathing hard.  She only had two friends, and those had been the people most affected when Voldemort fell.  Harry had had a mental breakdown and was currently recovering in St. Mungo's and Ron, well; let's just say Ron had enjoyed the fame too much.  He was also in St. Mungo's, but for treatment after a near overdose on numerous different drugs.  He would be in rehab for months, if not years, after that incident.

Hermione, however, hadn't been given the kind of fame the boy's had.  She was after all, just the brains of the operation; nothing that any normal person would look upon as a difficult job.  The fact that she had spent almost a year and a half planning the attack on Voldemort and another six months preparing the necessary potions and spells was oh-no-never-mind to the public.  Her last year in Hogwarts after the fall of Voldemort was enough to prove to her that she wasn't going to earn anyone's respect by being the brains of the operation, but as they say, a leopard can't change it's spots.

So she had gone on with life, gotten her degree at the University and studied to be a Charms Master.  She had wanted to be a Potions Master, but that wasn't an option when the Potions professor at University refuses to teach you.  Perhaps she shouldn't have told him that he had the teaching skills of a wet log.

She was going back to Hogwarts after five years of being free of the memories the place always conjured up for her.  It wasn't by choice; nothing ever is when dealing with Dumbledore.  And want wasn't always an option these days.  Professor Flitwick had sadly passed away, and Dumbledore was in need of a new Charms professor.  And the fact that her bank account was getting empty was enough of a driving force for her to reluctantly accept the position.  No one else wanted to hire the ex-Golden Trio bookworm.

So here she was, standing at the gates of Hogwarts trying to gather the nerve to walk up to the door of that great building and open it.  She wasn't however, given the luxury of waiting.  Just as she was convincing herself that she could run away from this and not hate herself, Dumbledore opened the door, accompanied by Professor Snape, and walked in her direction.

So Snape was still here.  Well that at least was comforting.  Maybe she could convince him to teach her to be a Potions Master, although she doubted he would ever want to spend time alone with the bookworm, know-it-all, Golden Trio Gryffindor.  It seemed that no one did these days; not even Dumbledore could meet her without someone else to accompany him.

"Miss Granger, my dear, so glad to have you back."  She couldn't help but detect a slight pause before the word 'glad,' but she would be fine with that.

"Wonderful to see you, Professor Dumbledore, and you as well, Professor Snape."

"I would prefer if you should call me Severus, Miss Granger, so that I might avoid having to recall your days as a student here."   How strange it seemed to her that Snape should be the first one to offer up his first name, even if it was for self-serving reasons.

Dumbledore quickly, if reluctantly followed suit, but she knew he would always be Professor Dumbledore, without the familiarity that came with a first name.

"And I must insist that you call me Hermione, as I also would rather not recall my student days."  Dumbledore seemed to cringe after that, but quickly regained his composure and guided her up the stairs into Hogwarts.

After introducing her in the staff room and what seemed like hours of inane chatter with the other professors, Severus was kind enough to offer to show her to her rooms.  He must have noticed the way she was answering people in as few words as possible and making scathing sarcastic remarks, but she really couldn't help it when she was this tired.  When they arrived at her door, she politely thanked him and stepped in, willing herself not to cry when she saw the way the rooms were decorated. 


	2. Are you all mad?

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to repeat this thing every time I have a new chapter?  Look, you all know the deal; not mine, not making money, blah, blah, blah.  Also, I think I stole a part of her bedroom from someone, if they read this, I could really appreciate it if they would tell me so I could credit them.

The first person to tell me the name of the song in the first couple lines (or the one in my disclaimer on the first chapter) wins Kit-Kats straight from the Kit-Kat.

Chapter 2:  Are you all mad?

Gryffindor.  The room was in Gryffindor colors.  

Sure, she had been a Gryffindor in school, but red and gold were not her favorite colors.  If truth be told, she had to agree with that muggle singer; that "deep greens and blues are the colors I choose."  And so she had to set about changing the room before she found herself vomiting.  Red and gold had been gaudy when she was in school and it was gaudy still.  As she was changing the couches from that garish gold to a more classy, deep hunter green, she heard a slight chuckle from her door.  

Severus Snape was still standing in her doorway, with a bemused look on his face.  Apparently, he found it odd that her house colors were not her immediate choice for decoration, although why that was odd, she could not figure out.  He couldn't honestly think she would like gaudy decorations that were more reminiscent of an outdated ball gown than a library or other quiet place to study and be at peace.

"I see red and gold are not your…favorite colors.  Would you mind explaining to me why they are so hideous to you?"

"Of course I would not.  I find them to be the most atrocious colors in the world.  They speak of an attempt to proclaim to the world the garishness of the person wearing them, and I much prefer colors that suggest a quiet wood.  I find myself decorating in colors that one would find in a forest or the sea, not colors that appear together only in balls.  I am somewhat insulted that you would think I was so tasteless."  He seemed taken aback for a second before responding.  

"Please accept my sincerest apologies.  I was not aware there were Gryffindors who were not partial to their house colors."

"Believe me, I am a fluke.  When Ron decorated his apartment, it was all red and gold.  I much prefer the colors of your own house, if truth be told.  Now if you will please excuse my abruptness, I really do need to finish saving this room, and then I must go off to bed. Thank you for this conversation and good night."

He left after a quick good night and she was able to return to the disaster they called decorating at Hogwarts.  Did they honestly think that she would like this room and its colors?  Were they all mad after all?  After having explored the rest of her rooms, she discovered that only the bathroom was normal; with its jade marble everything.  The gold fixtures were very quickly changed to silver, but that was the only easy task.

The rest of the rooms, however, would take her at least all night.  And while the students would not be arriving for another two weeks, Hermione was not one to stay up late nights.  She still had classes to plan and resources to collect for those classes, and if she wanted to get that done before the students invaded this Hell of hers, she needed to get her rest.  But she did not think she could rest while the colors in her room screamed flashy.  

And so she started.  The walls were transformed from unsightly claret to an alluring sapphire.  The rugs and cushions were silver, while the desk and all woodwork were a deep mahogany.  No longer was her bed decked out in Gryffindor colors, but in silver satin with cobalt stitching and accents.  The walls of her room were painted black and the ceiling was magiced to look like the evening sky so that she might watch the stars.  She made sure that there were fireplaces in all of her rooms and a grandfather clock in her living room and was satisfied with the end result.

Realizing that it was past midnight, Hermione plopped down on her new and greatly improved bed and settled in for a long night of restless sleep.


	3. Sleeping potions are for the weak

Disclaimer:  You all know the deal.  I don't own any of this stuff (except for my lame attempt at a plot), although if Tom Felton were on the market, I would gladly take him.

By the way, don't expect these guys to stay too in character.  They're going to say what I want them to, and that probably won't work with the characters they are supposed to be.  

Chapter 3:  Sleeping potions are for the weak

She hadn't slept well in years.  

Six years to be exact.  After the Final Battle, sleep had eluded her.  If she happened to doze off for even a second, she was bombarded with the images of that fateful night and that one scene playing over and over in her mind.  She couldn't rest while she could still see that man hurting her family like that.  And when those dreams did not come, she could hear an evil laugh growing closer and closer until she woke up sweaty and more tired than she had been when she had laid her head on the pillow.

Not that she hadn't tried ways to overcome those nightmares.  But sleeping pills and dreamless potions can only go so far.  And so she had spent the last six years in a zombie-like state, living her life in a trance while attempting to carry on her daily life as well as she had been able to before that night.  She had kept her grades up of course, and had received the highest marks on her N.E.W.T.'s, but her teachers had become concerned when she no longer seemed as interested in her classes.  Dumbledore had pulled her aside one day to talk with her, but she just gave him the excuse of being tired and went on with business.  About the night of the Final Battle was the time Hermione had stopped believing Dumbledore to be a saintly man; seeing him instead as a manipulative person whose eye stayed only on the prize, worrying not what the cost might be.

And so it was that this night was the same as every other night.  After four hours of tossing and turning, she finally gave up, wrapped herself in her robes and started to wander the hallways of the school she had come to hate.  This might prove a useful habit once the students arrived back in school; while not as sadistic as people normally thought Snape to be, she would definitely derive a sick sort of pleasure from catching students in flagrante delicto and shaming them.  Call it an odd sort of payback for the fact that she had never had the opportunity to be caught.

Walking around in the dark hallways had an odd way of calming her.  The dimness had a way of enveloping people that made some feel claustrophobic, but to Hermione it was a blanket that would protect her from the horrors that existed in her dreams.  Blackness was nothing, the absence of all color and light, a barrier from all things that might hurt you.  She relished quiet, black nights when she might finally be at peace.  This was the only way Hermione was able to look refreshed in the mornings; her nightly prowls provided her body with at least a semblance of rest, leaving her body capable of dealing with the daily stress.  The silence was broken however, leaving her with the fear that she would not look well at all tomorrow.

"Miss Granger.  Continuing the tradition of the Golden Trio and sneaking out after hours?  I would have thought that would have ended when you left school, but I see that you have not changed as much as I had supposed."

"Hermione, Severus.  My name is Hermione and I must insist again that you call me that.  I must also insist that you please not describe me as a part of the 'Golden Trio'.  I will not have you, or anyone else, reminding me of my student days here.  I have spent enough time trying to forget them that I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from bringing back those memories.  In answer to your question, however, I was unable to sleep and decided that a walk would calm my spirits."

"Why did you not just take a sleeping potion?  If sleep is really the only issue, I would be happy to supply you with something to aid your rest."

She mumbled under her breath that sleeping potions never helped, but unfortunately he heard her.  For minutes that seemed years to her, they stood there, each examining the other fully.  Finally Snape stepped a little closer to her and held his arm out to her.

"I find that the company of others can often relax one into the spirit to fall asleep.  Might I invite you down to my chambers so that we might talk and possibly cure this sleep problem for the both of us?"

"I would be delighted."  She took his arm and they set off for the dungeons in order to cure the others case of insomnia.

By the way, I'm Kit-Kat.  If anyone of you wants me to add you to a review list or whatever, or have suggestions for what I could do with these two while I have control of them, just e-mail me.  I think it's in my profile.  Alrighty, coolness.  

And by the way, I want to say thanks to the first two people who reviewed my story, lama and Moisie.  You guys rock.


	4. Help comes from all the wrong places

Disclaimer:  Yada, yada, yada.  Not mine.  I do however, lay all claim to Tom Felton.  Also, I used _Jane Eyre_ as a plot tool.  Good book.  If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you read it.

Chapter 4:  Help comes from all the wrong places

And so here she was.  

Sitting in a fluffy couch, sipping strong black tea (no sugar, very little cream, anything else was for the weak), and holding a civil conversation with a man who had previously been the bane of her existence.  Hermione was currently engaged in a heated debate with Severus concerning Jane Eyre's real reason behind leaving Mr. Rochester.  The irony of the situation struck her suddenly and she could not contain her laughter.  Severus turned to her with a confused look on his face (as the point he had just been making had been rather serious) and that just made her laugh harder.  Without a clue as to what was so funny, he joined in her laughter, a rich sound that echoed off the walls of the room.  After about five minutes of uncontrollable laughing, the two settled down.

"So, what exactly were we laughing about?  I know that my idea was not that stimulating, so what had you going off the deep end?"

"I was just thinking how ironic this all is.  You belong to one of the most respected Pureblood families in the entire wizarding world, and yet here you are discussing muggle literature with a Muggleborn.  Not that I mind," Hermione added quickly, "but it's just somewhat funny.  Why do you know so much about muggle literature anyway?  I would think that would be fairly low on the list of things to learn in a Pureblood family?"

"Well if you must know, wizards and witches don't make the best authors.  They seem incapable of writing leisurely stories that actually make a person think.  Muggles, it seems, write stories that really touch on human emotions and desires.  I've always had the sense that Muggles wrote better stories about magic and witches and such than wizards could ever dream up.  And it was not of course on the top of my parents' list for me to learn about muggle literature, but when you are a bored young child who loves to read good books, you turn to anything you can get your hands on for entertainment.  Now, what interested you in such books when you were a young child?"  Hermione had followed his whole tale, having been in much the same boat as a young girl.

"Boredom, of course.  My parents had a large library when I was a child and we didn't have a television.  Therefore, the only thing I could do was to read the books.  Jane Eyre was always one of my favorites because I also could not wait to go to school."

"And when you got to Hogwarts was it worth the wait?  Or were you greatly disappointed that last year you were here?"  Severus asked quietly, almost afraid that she would take offense and rush from the room at once.  Hermione looked him over carefully, wondering if she could really talk to him about her problem.  Who better to reveal your darkness to, than a man whose life had been spent in darkness?  But was she really ready to talk about what had plagued her these last six years?

"For the first six years, it was amazing.  I was in an environment were all the things I loved were encouraged; reading, writing and thinking were expected.  I had a library at my fingertips and access to some of the most amazing teachers in the world.  It was an experience I would not have traded for anything.  But that last year, that was when the problems really started.  I can honestly say that that one year has tainted my time at Hogwarts so much, that I am unable to think about all the good things that happened when I was here without remembering the bad."  Tears glistened in her eyes, but she refused to cry.  She had stopped crying long ago.  She didn't realize she had said that last part out loud until suddenly she was enveloped in a great hug and Severus was patting her hair gently.

"Sometimes, talking about it, and crying, is the only way for you to deal with what has happened to you.  I would be glad to lend you my ear and shoulder if it would help you."  That was the beginning of the end for Hermione.  She broke down and sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.  Soon, Severus felt her relax in his arms and he realized she was sound asleep.

"Glad I could help you Hermione," he said quietly while he lay her down on the couch.  He himself took up vigil in the armchair across from her and for the first time in longer than either cared to remember, they both got a good nights rest.

Alrighty, so likey or no?  This took me a little longer than expected, but that's what happens when term papers are due.  Now, however, I am on spring break and should have a little time to write.  Okay, I don't have much else to say except if anybody has an issue with my having them together so quickly, than you'll have to pass this story by, because I feel it this way.  Other than that, I'm out.

Kit-Kat 


	5. Flashbacks make you wake up screaming

Disclaimer:  slips twenty bucks into everyone's pockets You didn't see this.  I'm just taking them out for a _test drive_.  I will return them…eventually.

By the way, this has some allusion to a Draco/Ginny.  If you have an issue with that, too bad, cause I'm keeping it in here.

Jaderook:  Thank you so much for reminding me about this story.  I have to tell you it's pretty cool that you actually read and reviewed my story seeing as you're one of my favorite SS/HG authors.  I absolutely love The Alchemist's Apprentice.  Kinda weird the way that works.  But anyway, thanks for the advice.  I'll keep it in mind and try to use it.  I hope this is long enough for you.

Chapter 5:  Flashbacks make you wake up screaming

The good night's rest didn't last.

Hermione had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in six years until dawn approached.  Then the dreams started back up again.  Normally, she would have just woken out of them sweating with a muted scream on her lips, but his time she would have no such luck.

Dream/Flashback Sequence

It all started peacefully.  The most wicked things always seem to start with the best of things.  The day had started out blissfully enough.  It was the end of sixth year and exams were done.  Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting underneath a tree by the lake, talking.  The subject had inevitably turned to Quidditch and Hermione had tuned the boys out.  She was mulling over a problem she had had on her Arithmancy exam that had given her some difficulty.  The boys turned to her, expecting an answer on something and she had answered that she wasn't paying attention to their silly debate about Quidditch.  That was one of her biggest regrets, but the past can't be changed.

Suddenly, Professor Snape came flying up to them.  He seemed panic-stricken, almost as if Voldemort himself was on his tail and the truth was not far off that.  Grabbing Harry by the collar, he ordered Ron and I to follow him and dragged Harry behind him.  Faster than she had ever thought possible, they were in the Headmaster's office.

Everyone from the Order was there.  She hadn't known that Dumbledore's office could hold that many people, but somehow, everyone was there.  She, Ron and Harry were brought to the front, right near Dumbledore's desk and seated in the chairs.  Dumbledore turned to them, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle, the first sign that all was not going well.

"Well, now that we are all here, let us begin.  To put it to you bluntly, the battle has begun.  Voldemort has attacked Hogsmeade and we need to bring the battle to him.  Severus has suggested that we no longer fight this war on the defensive and I feel that he is right.  Now we shall attack him before he can get to Hogwarts.

"The students have been secured in secret underground passages.  If anything should happen, they will be transported to a safehouse with Professors Flitwick and Hooch.  There, Voldemort cannot find them.  Some of the older students refused to go and instead volunteered to fight in this war.  They are also below ground, being prepared by Professor McGonagall.  They will join us when we leave to fight.

"Now you all know what your jobs will be in this fight.  Harry, Ron and Hermione: you will be protected by both Professor Snape and myself.  Everyone else knows what to do.  We shall walk to the gates of Hogwarts and Apparate to the battle scene.  Many of the students are unable to Apparate, so I will need each of you to help bring them to the battle."  Dumbledore finished and everyone made their way down to the gates.  They were soon joined by many of the sixth and seventh year students.  Hermione was surprised to see Draco Malfoy in the group.  She walked up to him to see if it really was him.

"What Hermione, think I would be some sniveling fool and follow that flea bag?  I am nobody's slave and I will fight and die to keep that.  I may not like you very much, but at least I have my priorities straight."  All Hermione could do was hug him tightly and whisper a small thank you in his ear. 

Surprised, Draco hugged her back and whispered, "No, thank **you**."  The party continued silently to the front gates.  Before they left the gates for the battle scene, Dumbledore stood before them.

"I know that many of you are frightened.  This is to be a great battle and many will die.  If you are afraid, please back out now.  You will not be able to back out when we get there.  But before you go to an almost certain death, I must say thank you.  You are willing to lay down your lives in order to ensure that the wizarding community at large can remain safe and free.  Now let us go out and show Voldemort what it means to threaten Hogwarts."  Hermione, still standing next to Draco, was surprised when Ginny walked up to Draco and planted a big kiss on his lips.  Draco, also surprised, started to respond before Ginny began to pull away. 

She blushed before looking him in the eye and saying, "I couldn't go off to die without doing that.  I'm sorry."  Before she had finished her apology, however, Draco crushed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss.  After a few seconds, they pulled back and he looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.  He whispered to her, "We'll talk about this after the battle."

The mass of people headed for the gate, Apparating away as soon as they could.  Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed a hold of each other and Apparated together.  They arrived right behind Dumbledore and Snape, both of whom were the Trio's brick wall.  Hermione dispensed the potion she had created to the other two boys and made sure they remembered the spell.  The potion would break down Voldemort's defenses and had taken Hermione two sleepless weeks to make.  It only needed to be splashed on his skin to work.  The spell would kill Voldemort and finally destroy his soul.  It had taken Hermione almost two years to perfect that spell and if Harry screwed it up even the slightest, all would be lost.

The Golden Trio stayed out of harm's for the most part because of their wall.  Snape was unnerving in his ability to protect them.  Dumbledore, however, had been slowly leading them to where Voldemort was situated, surrounded by his Death Eaters.  Hermione took a step back when she realised how close they were to Voldemort.  She had known that they would eventually need to fight him, but it seemed too early in the battle for that.  Then she took a look at Dumbledore's face.  There had been a wicked look in his eyes and the twinkle was back but it seemed different somehow.  Right about then, Hermione reached her conclusion about Dumbledore.  He cared not for the safety of the rest of the group fighting Voldemort, so long as Harry was able to kill him.  The thought that scared her the most was that that meant she also was expendable.

Suddenly she found herself within the circle of Death Eaters with Harry and Ron.  Dumbledore and Snape were battling it out with some of the Death Eaters, unable to come help the Trio.  A low laugh, the laugh that had frightened her out of dreams for six years, was coming from a point somewhere behind her.  She whirled around and there sat Voldemort, the most hideous creature she had ever seen.  He smiled at her (a most grotesque sight) and said to them,

"Welcome my dears.  The Battle has finally begun."


	6. Why Them?

Disclaimer:  Yada, yada, yada.  You know the drill.

This contains some descriptions of torture and rape.  Nothing at all graphic, but I thought I'd warn you.  Also, my verb tense ability sucks, so I might be switching tenses every now and again.  Sorry for the inconvenience.

Italics is the dream stuff.

Chapter 6: Why Them?

Hermione squirmed in her sleep.

_The boys jumped and turned around, but all Hermione could do was stare.  Voldemort trained his eye on her and laughed again._

_"Yes my dear mudblood, we have a special treat for you.  But first I think Harry and I have some things to discuss."  He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, but before he could say anything, Hermione stepped in front of Harry._

_"You'll have to kill me first," Hermione said in a low growl without a flicker of fear.  _

_"Well, well.  It seems like the mudblood wants her turn first.  We shall see how you respond to this."  With a snap, Harry, Ron and Hermione were chained against a wall._

_"Don't worry, I won't kill you like this.  Takes all the fun out of it.  Besides, I think our little mudblood should enjoy the show before she dies."  With another snap, Lucius appeared leading three people by chains.  They were naked and badly bruised, but Hermione recognized them immediately.  He had Hermione's mother, father and younger sister in those chains.  She knew that screaming and crying would only provoke them, so she set her face and bit back her pleas._

_"Lucius, my most loyal Death Eater, please, begin."  And so it started.  Lucius began with her father, Sean, the man who wouldn't kill a fly and had never done anyone harm.  Lucius threw every curse imaginable at her father, but Sean never screamed or cried._

_Before he died, Hermione's father looked Hermione in the eye, saying calmly, "Baby, no matter what these men tell you, I love you.  You will always be my little girl.  Don't cry too much for me and don't let these assholes win.  You are better than they will ever be."  With those last words, he closed his eyes for the last time.  Lucius was incensed by her father's words and took his heightened anger our on her mother, Barbara._

_Hermione's mother had always been a sweet, kind, caring woman.__  She had taken in numerous  injured animals that Hermione had found and helped her heal them.  She always had open arms and warm cookies.  And now she was sprawled on the ground while Lucius, McNair and Goyle Sr. violated her every entrance.  Her mother also had not screamed or cried even while the three men thrust into her with all their might.  When the three men were spent, she spit McNair's cum on Voldemort's robes and before she died she said simply, "I love you baby, no matter what."_

_That if anything had made Lucius even more incensed.  He turned to Voldemort and asked, "My lord, I ask for permission to violate the youngest mudblood bitch by myself."  Voldemort, of course, gave his permission and Lucius approached Hermione's younger sister Keira.  Keira was a sweet girl of ten whose only wish was to go to Hogwarts like her older sister.  Hermione had gotten Dumbledore's permission to surprise Keira on her 11th birthday by telling her she was going to Hogwarts, but it seemed that day would never come.  Hermione had planted the acceptance letter along with her sister's body after the war._

_Hermione had almost broken down at this point, but the look on her sister's face was all she needed to strengthen her resolve.  Keira had so much potential and so much life, but she would not face death with fear.  Keira would never get to hold a wand, never ride a broom and never see Hogwarts, but she would not allow her sister to grieve for what could have been._

_Lucius, despite his best efforts could not get Keira to scream even when he penetrated her small, innocent body.  The only thing that had come out of her mouth was, "I love you sis; you're the best older sis in the world.  I'll see you in Heaven."  And she too had breathed her last breath._

_Voldemort__ began to laugh at what was happening, but before he could have his full fun, Lucius screamed and dropped on the ground dead.  Harry, Ron and Hermione were instantly freed and were shocked to find Draco was the one who had killed Lucius.  The last thing Hermione remembered before she woke up was Draco shouting, "That was for my sister you bastard."_

Severus was awakened by crying and screaming from Hermione.  She was thrashing around on his couch yelling at Lucius and God.  Before she could hurt herself, he pulled her into his arms, awakening her and pulling her out of the nightmare.  She lay sobbing on his shirt for a few minutes before she looked in his eyes and said, "I guess I should explain, huh?"


End file.
